


By Platinum Bond

by Dreami316



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: An Au Ra and and Catboy walk into a bar-, Angst and Feels, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Bisexual Male Character, Catboys & Catgirls, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Death, Dorks in Love, Dragons, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay OCs, Gay Rights, Grief/Mourning, I brush over some stuff because OCs and I'm lazy, Love Confessions, M/M, Masks, Midgardsormr - Freeform, Muteness, Nidhogg - Freeform, Protectiveness, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, gay gay homosexual gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreami316/pseuds/Dreami316
Summary: A chance encounter, or perhaps the will of The Twelve, a meeting on a snowy Ishgardian night unites two dormant souls.What should have been nothing more than an adventure quickly spirals into something more personal, more romantic, and more painful.  From Ishgard, to the Churning Mists, to Azyz Lla, do these unlikeliest of pairs travel, fondness and fear growing evermore for each other.Can they withstand the incoming storm, the rousing chorus that threatens to tear these two blooming souls apart?
Relationships: Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. It Started with Fresh Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi soooooooooooooooooooooo this was just a personal document I wrote for a good friend because we fell into Wol-ship hell and here we are, a lot of angsty goodness!! I hope you enjoy this wild mess of gay disaster, and I apologize if some things don't make immediate sense this was started out as a big personal project :D!

It started out simple, really. The Ishgardian cold and the lack of good housing left little places to rest and relax. Thus, many often find themselves in The Forgotten Knight, where many unsavory drunkards or unscrupulous folks flock to for respite. Whether from Temple Knights like the strange, dark and brooding Au Ra man in the corner, or the several Brume dwellers drowning away in ale. 

It was a particularly cold eve, the night haze thick with frost as the doors to the tavern barged upon, welcoming one more weary Ishgardian to it’s tables. Shivering, and tail between his quivering legs, was a Miqo’te. Were it not for his ears and tail, the sun-kissed complexion of his was of no help in making him stick out like a sore thumb. Slamming the doors, he gives one last sneeze before stumbling down the stairs, looking around the slightly packed bar, Brume folk shivering and eating bowls of hot stew, chunks of salt scattered across the floor, children idly licking them. A mixture of confusion from the weird rocks people were licking, and concern over the sheer number of weary people,, the Miqo’te walks to the bar.

Said Barkeep, Gibrillont, angrily discusses with what seems to be a cook who looks jaded and overworked, ladle in hand as they mumble to each other. They look at the Miqo’te, then go back at each other, before doing a double take in confusion. His tails flick from the sudden scrutiny, jigging his leg.

“...can we help you?” Gibrillont asks, giving his best attempt at kindness, but just short from his obvious stress.  
The Miqo’te points at a nearby mug of ale, then to himself, showing the number one.  
“...what, you can’t speak?”  
Giving an abrasive sigh, he nods, tail whishing as Gibrillont nods tiredly, going through the motions. As he does so, he turns to the cook, pointing to the others, then shrugging.  
The cook gives a confused grumble, the Miqo rubbing his neck exasperated before pointing at everyone, and tilting his head with an inquisitive brow.  
Gibrillont sighs, handing him his ale. “You ain’t from around here, are you?”   
To which the Miqo’te nods, earning a sad look as he turns to the displaced Ishgardians. “The Brume is...unwelcoming. Time and time again, this thick fog, the Brume, wafts in the lower levels. Freezes you to the bone, and dangerous to boot.” He explains, the Miqo’te slightly opening his mouth in shock as he turns to the people, then, to the siblings.  
He feels something pull at his core, something whispering to him, that damned nagging that pushed him all the way here. He grumbles, running his hands through his hair in contemplation. Money...or his good deed of the day, he wondered.

Sipping his ale, he stands there in thought as the Cook and Gibrillont go back to mumbling. From his musing, he overhears how the Temple Knights are strapped as is from repairing the attack on the Steps of Faith, let alone to care about their poor. And how they barely have enough rooms and food to go around if the fog keeps coming in. He feels his heart race from the antagonizing of the dragons for some reason, but he forces it down, looking at a pair of brothers.   
Noticing the other forego his meal, giving it to the younger one, he sighs as he turns to the arguing pair, choosing to ignore the ache in his head and heart. He begins to quickly motion with his hands, the pair looking on with a deadpan look.  
“Listen boy, we ain’t got time for your nonsense! We need help, not spasming!”  
At the mention of help, he nods, and points to himself.  
“You...wanna help?” They ask warily, the Miqo’te rolling his eyes, nodding as he shows him a tiny emblem, the sigil of House Fortemps emblazoned proudly. They gasp, look at each other to the catboy, then to each other.

The Cook grumbles. “Who would have known Lord Fortemps preferred...the younger ones.”  
Gibrillont smacks him over the head, the Miqo’te crossing his arms with a quirked brow. Gibrillont looks at the Cook with a pissed look, before turning to the adventurer. “You're a big help, adventurer. We sent a fellow out just some minutes before you rolled in. Big tall lizard fellow with some weird looking aldgoat mask, been here for a while now, I reckon. Can’t miss him, help him bring the ingredients here, and you’ll be in our debt.” 

And with a pleased nod, he sets off.

  
\------------------------------

So, it seems he forgot the freezing cold outside, clinging to himself as he begrudgingly looked around the Jeweled Crozier, having told Alphinaud of his situation. He rolls his eyes at his wonderful monologue. How ‘it was a brilliant plan to better the name of House Fortemps and its new charges!’ or something like that. He continues to stumble down the street, Ishgardians gawking at the Sun Miqo’te in a lack of comfortable layers against the Brume frost. He feels himself shrink at the attention, frowning before he spots it. A pristine white mask of an aldgoat on the face of a tall Au ra male, draped in strange, almost foreign purple and black robes. He runs up, before pausing.

‘...holy shit, this dude is HUGE, what the hell…they make the twins look like lalafells...’ he thinks to himself, barely reaching his lower chest, having to look up at the towering Au ra.   
He composes himself, opting to clear his throat, catching his attention as the Au ra man turns, and looks down.   
His mask obscures his eyes, gold plating with thin slits where his eyes should be.   
“...can I help you?”   
The Miqo’te points to the ingredients, then gives a carrying motion, to which the man tilts his head.  
“...”  
 **“...”**  
The Miqo’te gives an annoyed huff, the Au ra’s tail swishing in slight irritation.  
“...”  
 **“...”**

At the lack of response, the Au ra simply walks off, the Miqo’te squawking indignantly as he sprints and stands in his way again.  
“...what do you want?” They sigh, voice getting annoyed.  
Yet again, they point at the bags, then motioning holding it.  
“...are you robbing me?” The man queries bluntly. “You make a very confusing robber.”

The Miqo’te facepalms, the Au ra man looking on, deadpaning. The Catboy takes a sharp inhale, before looking at the Au ra, who gives a confused hum. Suddenly, pictures and visions of them holding the bags, and walking to the tavern filling his mind as the Miqo’te crosses their arms, tail flicking in exasperation.

The Au ra gives a surprised cough. “...should have led with that, my apologies, Sir…?”  
 **"Mio, thank the Twelve for my Echo."** Says a sudden voice from his head, the Miqo’te looking quite annoyed, tail flared up.  
He gives a warm smile, not shrinking from the cold. “Mio it is. Thank you.” They thank curtly, handing a bag filled with ingredients as they silently walk together back to the Tavern.

\-------------------------

Arriving back, Mio gives a relieved sigh, giving an obnoxious sneeze from the cold, to which the Au ra gives a hidden side eye.  
“Bless you.” They say, Mio giving a quick nod of thanks, oblivious, as they walk down, giving the ingredients to Gibrillont who widens his eyes.   
“By the Fury, how’d you manage to get double what I gave you gil for?”  
The Au Ra simply shrugs. “Not important.” Mio flicks his ears in their direction eavesdropping from a distance, noticing the man’s thinning coin purse.  
“Don’t tell me you robbed the stall?” Gibrillont asks, dreading. The Au ra simply stays silent, slowly crossing his arms.  
“...”  
“...”  
Mio coughs.  
“...taking the silence as a no, then. But if you used your gil I insist I pay you back Lu-” The Au Ra holds his hand up, silencing him. “Use your gil for something better. I will be fine.” He hums tersely, turning to the hungry and weary people.  
“They need it more than I. Now, are you going to continue to waste time, or shall we get to feeding them?” He says swiftly, Gibrillont giving a sigh and nodding.  
The Au Ra deftly picks up four bowls, passing it about the weary Brume folk, the gentle creaks of his boots against the wooden floor catching their attention.   
A woman raises her head to him.”Thank you sir...you are too kind.”  
He shakes his head. “I only wish I could do more. Now, eat. There is plenty to go around.” The Au Ra turns to Mio, who looks at him with owlish eyes. He gives a confused smile.  
“Didn’t you say you want to help, Mio? I could use an extra set of hands.” His voice says, a gentle rumble in the back of his throat from exhaustion.  


And so, Mio looks on as this stranger, equally noticeable against the general Elezen populace of Ishgard, weaves through the crowd of beggars and fills their bowls with stew with a silent smile. Mio finds himself staring, before snapping out and walking to the twins, and filling their bowls with extra. They gasp, the older ones’ stomach grumbling as they look up to thank him, only to see his back as he walks to another crowd to do the same, silencing the odd pounding in his head, incessant.

All the while the strange Au Ra looked on, face hidden from his Bonewicca mask. And for the rest of the eve, and after Brume had left and everyone left, Mio rested on a nearby stool, sighing and rubbing his shoulders. Grumbling and cracking his bones, he feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns around, on edge as he sees the Au Ra hand him a bowl of hot stew, bread lodged at the side.

He gives an appreciative smile.  
“Thank you, Sir Mio. I can tell Fortemps chose wisely…”   
The Miqo’te goes to refuse the meal, before the shrieking of his hungry stomach says otherwise. He grumbles annoyed, the Bonewicca Au Ra merely chuckling as he sets it before him, though the Miqo’te quickly looks at him perplexed.  
 **“I...never told you I was under House Fortemps care.”** The Warrior points out carefully, eyeing him as The Au Ra, gives confused silence, before giving a revelatory hum.  
“...ah yes, I never mentioned did I. My own echo is very much like glimpses into the future, unavoidable. On our way back I received one of you.” They explain, the Miqo’te understanding, quite shocked at the shared trait.  
 **“Oh! Premonitions...not bad, not bad! So THAT’S why you stopped and nearly keeled over...I just thought you soiled yourself.”** He snorts, the Au Ra healer giving silence and crossing their arms.  
“....”  
“....”  
 **“...sorry.”** Mio coughs out, the Au Ra giving a long sigh, forcing a curt smile.  
“Eat, consider it thanks. I only wish I could provide more, despite you’re….er, lack of mien.” 

He walks off, Mio swishing his tail in curiosity as he observes the gentle sway of his robes against his hips, the sheen of his blonde highlights on blue hair, and wonders about the face behind the mask.


	2. And By Spring Winds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness you're on the second chapter.....I didn't think you get this far, really.
> 
> Well, uh, enjoy!

It was like that, for a time. Two strangers, the other never even asking for his name, silently watching from afar, wondering to themselves as to what the other is like. Mio, too busy with helping Aymeric, smitten and desperate to head to Dravania for some inexplicable reason other than a ‘gut feeling’ as he so eloquently explains to Tataru. And after both her and Alphinaud were being tried for heresy, it was this stranger who came to his defense as he could only motion and beg. He remembers being speechless as he stood before the Holy See, replaying the scene in his head that night.  
  
“State your name and reason for defending against the Heavens Ward’s claim of heresy.” The Judge glares coldly, gavel in hand as the fire illuminates the dim courtroom.

  
The Au Ra bows, giving a quick glance to Mio, nodding his head as he raises.  
“Lumen. Lumen Val’henhymn, your Honor, and I can vouch that these charges of House Fortemps are no heretics. For it is because of he-”  
Mio had stopped listening, relief washing over him and breaking into a grin, jumping in place at the sudden and miraculous defense...and to finally put a name to face...or rather mask.

He squints, ears flicking and eyes honing in between the slits, and the gentle sheen of purple greets back. It must have been ages, for Lumen spoke and soon he was put in the arena to face off against the Knight who threatened his friend’s life.

“I trust you can handle yourself, Warrior of Light…?” A voice asks from behind, Mio looking to see the confident smirk of Lumen.  
Mio snickers in response, tapping his chest with his fist and drawing his sword and shield.  
“Most reassuring, let’s see if you can knock my socks off.”  
  
That night, it was Lumen who tended his wounds at his behest, citing “It was my words that put you on the field. Let me make it right.”  
  


Not a word was spoken save the mutual staring at Mio’s numerous scars from his Ul’dah Gladiator days, and the gentle tending and spells for his cuts and aches. He purred as Lumen finished his last incantation, to which Lumen exchanged a quiet goodbye, and silently left, face obscured and horns glistening against the fire light.  
  
As Lumen approached the door, he heard something in his head.  
**“Lumen.”** **  
** He stops in his tracks, and feels himself pulled to look at Mio, who slowly, wincing as he dresses himself, covering the bandages against his sore muscles, trepidation on his face as he speaks in his mind.  
**“Thank you.”** **  
****  
** Lumen merely gives a gentle, serene smile.   
“...you are welcome.”  
  
And for the life of Mio, he couldn’t tell whether Lumen was blushing or merely hot from the torches in his room.

Something Lumen was most relieved of.   
  


Mio would notice several things about the Au Ra before his departure to rescue Raubahn; he had a knack for disappearing to Coerthas to talk with Harchefant, was an Astrologian, and never took his mask off. Curious, but otherwise preoccupied, he never had the chance to converse any further.  
  
Except until the Dravanian Horde attacked suddenly, and upon Alphinaud’s incessant questioning, the only reason they were able to defend themselves was because of an Au Ra’s behest.  
  
Lumen’s behest, and soon, another ally with the echo was added to the Scion’s ranks. And Mio was all too eager to converse with someone his age, though he would adamantly deny such excitement. With Estinien, and later Iceheart, the five of them traveled to Dravania.

\---------------------------

They decided to stop and rest at the Churning Mists, Alphinaud weary and hungry, and the bickering pair all too eager to rest. And so, they do just that, the Moogles guiding them ever closer to the Dragons’ Lair. If only it were that simple, Mio’s anxiety and nagging in his head growing stronger, the funny memories of him seducing the local dealers in the Hinterlands for information and gil no longer easing the pannings in his chest. Looking around, spotting the other for asleep, and Lumen equally restless and a little ways away, he takes the opportunity to have some fun, and to forget, _continue_ forgetting. Delicately getting up, shirt hanging off his shoulders, he walks over to the silent Au Ra and deftly sits next to him.  
  
“...you should be sleeping, Mio.”  
**“Didn’t know you cared about me, star child.”**

Lumen sighs, turning to him and resting his head on his palm. “Don’t you ever get tired of the snark? And I still remain...rather wary of your ability to suddenly speak in my head with that Draconic of yours.” He queries, mouth an entertained smile

**“You damn wish. Starchild. And it has its perks...many perks”**  
“I’m sure it does, do forgive me.” He chuckles, turning his face away quickly from the light tease. “Is knocking the poor Lord Commanders pants off one of them?” Lumen teases, Mio rolling his eyes.

**“Well,** **_it would_ ** **have been a perk. But he rejected me, no harm no foul, just gotta move on.”** He shrugs nonchalantly, Lumen turning to him with a hidden expression.

“You are certainly quick to forgive and forget.” Lumen notes, Mio drumming his fingers on the ground, tracing shapes in the dirt, snaking over Lumen’s hand.  
**“...you could say that. Not many things last quick with me.”** He purrs, giving lidded eyes to a composed Lumen, who turns to him with a bemused smile.

“Then perhaps you should make your showers last longer...you are quite fragrant.” He deflects with a snort to the deadpanning Miqo’te.  
  
They sit there in silence, Mio looking for ways to continue his fun before he feels a pain in his stomach, grumbling as he rubs it in slight pain.  
Lumen turns, mouth contorted into a frown.  
“...you forgot to eat again, didn’t you?”   
**“...er, well you see-”**  
Lumen sighs sharply, getting up. “Wait one second, cat boy. Just, wait…” He sighs, voice sad...for some reason as he walks to the pot, bowl in hand.  
  
He sits there, thinking as Lumen soon returns, bowl in hand, and hands the food over.  
**“Do I get to kiss the chef?”**  
Lumen turns away with an annoyed huff. “Save it and just eat, will you?”  
  
Mio furrows his brows at his tone, humming as he does so.  
And they sit there in silence.  
“...”  
**“...”** **  
** “...”  
**“...”** **  
** “You worry me, Mio.” Lumen suddenly interjects. “...you can’t keep doing this.”  
The Miqo’te turns, raising an eyebrow in faked confusion. **“What do you mean, Lumen? It was just one-”** **  
** “One of many. Mio. This is the fifth time in the week you’ve forgotten to eat dinner.”  
He looks at Lumen silently, the Au Ra continuing in his tangent.  
“The whole time we were with the moogles, you gave your rations to them, and after to Alphinaud when he ran out. Stop running yourself thin for this brother complex you have.” He says sharply, Mio glaring and baring fangs.  
**“That’s-”** **  
** Lumen cuts him off. “Then you go and overwork yourself, don’t think your slight stumbling eludes me, Mio.”  
Mio’s tail swish, rolling his shoulders as he turns away. **“I had it under control, Lumen.”** He says quickly, Lumen scoffing, Mio’s tail flaring up. **“Oh, right because you’re so damn perfect, how could I forget! Just because you have visions and saved our hides and Ishgard you think you’re some hotshot. I’ve been doing this for far longer than-”** **  
** “Then you should know by now you need to take care of yourself, treat yourself with some damn dignity and stop starving-”  
He erupts from his seat, snarling. **“** ** _Dignity?!_** **The hell does that mean?”**  
Lumen looks at him, his own tail flicking annoyed as he stands up, crossing his arms. “I mean _taking care_ of yourselves, you gods damned idiot.” The Astrologian snarls. “I could care less about who you fancy.”  
Mio scoffs turning away. **“Riiiight, yeah.”** He growls, turning around and jabbing his finger at his exposed chest. **“Maybe if you were in my shoes you would understand-”**  
“Maybe I would if you would let me in.” Lumen hisses.  
**“Maybe I would if you took the damn mask off!”** Mio erupts, Lumen clutching his temples from the sudden yell.  
**“You don’t tell a damn thing about yourself, and you just expect me to trust you?! That’s not fair and you** ** _know_** **it, Lumen. So don’t-”**

Lumen suddenly stands up, mouth contorted into a deep frown as he tightens the grip in his hands. _“Oh yes because it is simply so fun to discuss at length about how your father was mutilated and gutted before your eyes like some common dog!!”_ _  
_ Mio turns shocked, then livid, then stops at contempt. **“At least you REMEMBER a damn thing.”** He says, ears dropping, hearing silence before a gentle exhale from the Au ra. **“...all my life, I felt like I’ve been forgetting the most gods damned important thing in my life.”** He mumbles, slouching as he slowly sits back down, defeated. **“...I was raised by pirates. Evil sons of bitches, they were…”** **  
** He feels the ground rustle and grass crunching, feeling the Au Ra’s scaly back against his slight furred one. **“I was their captive, their human shield since I was...I dunno, 14? 16? I was...never good with numbers.”** **  
** Lumen interjects softly. “You were just a child.”  
The Miqo’te snickers softly, shrugging. **“Yeah...guess I was. They lied and cheated me for years until I just...woke up in Gridania. And this..”** Mio rubs his head, almost clawing at it. **“Ache in my head, telling me, goading me into saving. For going north for...someone. And I don’t REMEMBER who that DAMNED SOMEONE IS-”**  
He feels someone snake their hands over his own, and he freezes up. “...I’m sorry, you’re just doing what you think is right.”  
Mio lowers his head, not lifting his hands as he tightens his fist, ripping the grass. “ **You didn’t...you didn’t know.”** He mumbles, leaning against his back tiredly, refusing to cry as he shuts his eyes.

“You’re right, I didn’t. But I can still do better-” Lumen feels himself whacked in the arm by a teary-eyed Mio.

Mio growls, tail swishing back and forth. **“There you go again, thinking what you do isn’t enough. Just who are you trying to impress?!”**  
For a moment, there was silence before Lumen spoke, “...I am... _was_ the bastard son of...the previous leader, or Khan, of somewhere called the Azim Steppe.” He says quietly, Mio raising his head, confused. “...it’s in the far east. Where I’m from.”  
**“You mean you aren’t from Ishgard? But you know so much about it…”** **  
** Lumen chuckles slightly, lifting his hands, Mio feeling a small twinge of sadness before he hears something placed on the ground.  


Lumen’s Bonewicca helmet.

  
“That’s right. I...was his illegitimate son, thus I couldn’t ascend the throne. I am half Raen...half Xaela.” He mutters quietly, Mio turning around to see the back of Lumen’s head, something he’s started out for...who knows how long. And there he notices his secret.  
**“...your horns…!”**  
Lumen tilts his head to the side, ashamed as Mio caresses his set of golden horns...and then to his set of midnight black horns. “...I am a taboo, in Au Ra tradition. And, well...the Xaela whom I was born with didn’t appreciate that. And in a ‘grand contest of strength’,” He snarls, his fist’s tightening as Mio frowns, stretching out a hand, hesitating. “...they seized my Father whilst he protected me and my fleeing mother. And mutilated him...made him an example.” He says hollowly, feeling a gentle hand rub his back.  
“...even in the Raen village, Sui-no-Sato...I was an outsider. Lesser than, and my poor mother was nearly killed because of these horns.” Lumen admits. “...then I received a vision of a starstorm, telling me to leave and I...I did. For my mother’s sake I ran all the way to Ishgard, and stayed there for...5 or so years.” He admits again.  
“...I am ugly.”   
Mio hisses in response, inching around him only for Lumen to avert his face from gaze. “ **The only thing ugly here is the smell of Estinien.”** He deadpans continuing to dance around an evading Lumen. **“I’m half Seeker and Keeper. You aren’t alone!”** He attempts to plead, Lumen not budging as Mio sits behind him, facing his back.  
**“Please, Lumen. Let me see you.”** Mio pleads, silence gripping them both as Lumen thinks for a moment. **“Please, at least let me remember your face.”** **  
****  
** Lumen pauses, closing his eyes as he slowly turns.  
  
And green and brown eyes meet purple, and it felt like the world stopped as they stared. Gravity seemed to rush at them, heaving at the sight as they felt each other grip each other’s hand, and a force not their own pulled them together, as if their very souls seeked each other out.

And for once, they felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay Gay Homosexual Gay


	3. Did Summer Burn Our Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah?? Yeah on chapter 3??
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this so far, it may be short but I hope it meets your expectations.

No sooner did Mio recover his memories after their confession under the stars, having at last arrived at Anyx Trine where he found his brother and family of dragons. He felt as though he finally found that missing piece as he held Sigurd close and cried. Tears different from last night, but tears of joy and relief as the two brothers at last reunited.

Lumen found himself happy for his companion, feelings muddled and unclear, but happy all the same. They spent some nights there, letting Mio soak in the joy and memories he had so wished for, the closure he deserved. Lumen letting him have his space before he suddenly heard his name called.  
“Lumen! You….You _are_ Lumen, yes?” Asked the other Au Ra, Lumen turning and nodding, his Bonewicca mask sheening purple.  
“...Yes that would be me. You must be...Mio’s long lost brother.” Lumen asks cautiously, the other Au Ra beaming as he nods, far more exuberant than the Miqo’te.  
“Yes! Sigurd, please call me Sigurd.” The Au Ra beams, Lumen shielding away from his….surprisingly bright grin. “My brother...I am glad he's alive. He is much stronger than when he disappeared. He’s mentioned you every time we’ve spoken”  
Lumen gives a cheeky smile, crossing one leg over the other as he sneers. “And stinkier, I wager?” Sigurd suppresses a laugh, looking behind him to make sure Mio was absent.  
Sigurd shrugs, laughing. “...well yes much more, er...aromatic. But don’t tell him that!” He cackles, Lumen joining in the chorus of laughter.  
Lumen calms down, giving a content smile as he looks at Sigurd with a slightly anxious smile. “He’s...spoken about me, has he? Was it at least good?” He queries with the guise of joking curiosity, Sigurd’s joyful demeanor melting to genuine kindness.  
The younger Au Ra chuckles slightly, looking both ways as he leans into Lumen, whispering in his ear. Lumen leans in, humoring the other man before he goes silent, mouth silently agape as Sigurd pulls back, patting his back. Lumen stands there silent, his face going deeper shades of red as he covers his mouth, Sigurd laughing before he speaks again. “Say, promise me something Lumen.”  
“Y-yes, Sigurd?” He stutters out, forcing himself to compose to...little success.  
  
  
“Keep him safe while he’s adventuring...for me?” He requests, holding his hand out to shake on it.

\-----------

  
  


Elsewhere, Mio rests on one of the numerous terraces on the Trine, towel in hand as he dries his hair, rolling his shoulders against the cold biting air. The Paladin finds himself smiling at the recent events...the fog having lifted from his head at last. He chuckles, feeling his coin purse significantly lighter after having given the lump sum to his brother. Though, one thing still confused him.  
**“Midgardsormr, I need you.”** The Miqo’te demands, a tiny sparkle manifesting just above his head, growing brighter and brighter before a tiny drake appears, perching on the railing.

**_“You requested me, Mio?_ ** ” The drake hums, voice deceptively deep as the Seeker nods, turning to the drake, hand on his hip with an inquisitive brow.

**“For one thing, why’d you send me on a massive goose chase if you knew where my brother was?** He asks, voice perturbed if a bit accusatory.

**_“For the same reason I stole thine light of Hydaelyn, Warrior.”_** The Drake hums unamused. **_“If things are simply given, then the journey is meaningless...alas I had asked Vidofnir and the other Wyrms to keep it secret from thou as well.”_** The Ancient Wyrm speaks matter-of-factly, the Seeker crossing his arms.   
**“I had the right to know, you-”** **  
** **_“Watch it, the Light Mother’s chosen thine may be, I shall not suffer such short sightedness.”_** ** _  
_** The Paladin rolls his eyes, side eyeing the drake before it suddenly blurts out. **_“I witnessed thines embrace with the Au Ra healer some nights ago…”_** The Father Drake says bluntly, chuckling in the familiar monotone as Mio goes red.

**“Yes yes, how could I ever forget the father of all dragons is an old voyeur, spectacular.”** He deadpans, the drake simply tilting his head.

**_“...merely content you have at last found yourself in agreeable company, Warrior. Perhaps Hydaelyn hast designs on thoust and that fellow. I see the way he makes thou smile.”_** The drake chuckles, Mio going silent as he thinks on it.  
**“...I felt this tugging in my chest, Midgard. It felt so weird but, just so gods damned right, I-”** He turns to the drake. **“What is this, I’ve never felt this with no other man before. Not Aymeric, not no one.”** **  
** The drake merely gleams his eyes, chuckling as he takes flight, flapping his wings as his form fades to aether. **_“Perhaps thou shall understand soon..heh heh heh…”_**  
Leaving Mio alone, contemplative and pensive as he enters the tower.

\---------------------   
  
And Lumen extends and grips his hand, and with a shake, he feels his vision leave him. 

He grips his head, sinking to his knees as Mio rushes in, concerned in his brow as he senses the intense aether swirling the Au Ra. Visions of a black dragon, and a broken bridge as he sees the fading figure of Sigurd sinking in it’s depths. Sees Ysayle reduced to naught by specs of aether as her soul descends into cold oblivion. Sees Harchefant slain like a mere lamb, a pillar of light impaling him, and blackness taking him as the last strands of aether show him a crying Mio stands above him, words empty and silent.  
  
  
The shock upon Sigurd and Mio’s face when Lumen goes unconscious, near comatose as they travel back to the Hinterlands on Dragon, Mio fretting like a wife as Estinien looks positively annoyed, Ysayle humored, and Alphinaud confused. Sigurd too, looks confused, but more so concerned as they reassure a worried Mio it’ll be fine. And thankfully, just before Arriving in Ishgard, Lumen awakens. Relieved, Mio squeezes him close to Lumen looking at Sigurd with resolve.  
“I promise, until I die.” He swears, Sigurd smiling and joining their hug. Mio mumbles in Lumen’s ear.  
**“Don’t...don’t do that. Had us worried, you damn oaf.”**  
The Au Ra simply chuckles. “I’m fine, my echo is visions of the future...intense ones. And, I must tell you-!”  
A javelin suddenly soars through the air, then another and another as the stead struggles to evade, before one strikes through the membrane of its wing, blood raining down as it quickly loses altitude and control, Lumen flung off the Dragon as he’s sent flying down to Ishgard, the rest of the party having to fend for themselves in a heretic and zealot temple knight infested Ishgard. And no sooner do they quell the madness, Lumen...and now Aymeric are taken hostage by the Holy See, having been found in the Last Tribunal and taken in for crimes of heresy. And thus does Mio and Harchefant alongside Lucia and her squadron of Knights storm the capital, and arrive at the top before Thordan and his two hostages, Aymeric alive and well, and Lumen, distressed and shrieking for them all to leave.

Such pleas on deaf ears, as Mio charges in recklessly, snarling as Zephiren readies his lance of light, Lumen growing more and more fervent in his pleas for them both to stop. And...it all happened in an instant. Mio had been meant for the lance,  _ surely. _ But no sooner did the Miqo’te falter did Harchefant step in, shield in hand as Lumen struggles against the other Heavens Ward, restrained as he sees one of many omens come to pass, the lance impaling Harchefant. Then...darkness.

  
He awakens in Fortemps Manor, late at night with pressure at his side. But before he can register, the realization kicks in. He shakes, biting his lip as he attempts to move, with no response. Nothing except his twitching as he suddenly feels the pressure at his side shift, seeing a red-eyed Mio above him, shirt loose as he holds his face. Mio takes his mask off, both getting a better look at each other as they say nothing, do nothing as they hold each other close, and mourn.   
“..I couldn’t do anything.” Lumen admits.  
**“You were restrained, Lumen. There was little you could do to begin with.”** Mio reasons, his face in the nook of the Au Ra’s neck as Lumen shakes his head.  
He shakes his head. “No, no! No...it’s, I saw him, Mio, saw Haurchefant...Ysyale...and…”  
Mio looks at him, cautious and wary. **“And who, Lumen, who…!?”**  
He swallows thickly. “Sigurd.”   
The color from Mio’s face drains as he sits down, Lumen slouching up as he looks at Mio. He sees him slouch forward, tapping his foot in a fast rhythm as he looks at Lumen, in a mix of desperate, angry, and fear. No sooner, does he sigh heavily and get up, and leave without a word, leaving Lumen alone with his guilt.


	4. And We Fell to Autumn

They awaken, Mio having sent Sigurd back to the Trine as he, Lumen, and the _Enterprise_ shipmates sail for Azyz La.  
Neither did Lumen and Mio dare talk, Mio scorning him and Lumen too guilty to dare speak in his presence. But they felt it, the pull in their souls towards each other. To grieve and to hold each other, to pray and to cry as they struggled against the march against fate, marching through The Churning Mists, and opting to stay whilst they report back to Tataru, and soon recover Y’shtola in attempts to breach Azys La.  
And whilst they busied themselves with plans and ideas, Lumen and Mio...they dared not speak save one night where Mio wandered, and spotted the Au Ra nestled against a tree. And there was that pull again, the way their bodies slotted so well together, how his face felt so right on his shoulder, how their warmth was comforting whilst they napped, and how brilliant it was.  
Things Mio was too stubborn to admit too, as he marched off, Lumen averting his eyes, and donning his mask.

And no sooner, do they once again attempt to breach Azys La only to be met with Imperials, Lumen getting the shivering down his spine as he grips Ysayle down, looking at her whilst Mio and Estinien battled with maintaining the siphon with Nidhogg's eye.  
  
“...Ysalye, please.”  
She looks at him pleading. “...I have to do this, you know there’s no way out now.”  
He shakes his head, gripping her as he snarls. “No, I already failed Harchefant because of my foolishness. Please, please not you too.”  
Iceheart doesn’t respond, Mio catching her attention as he looks at Lumen, and back to her as she suddenly looks at Lumen.  
“Hold him close, Lumen. Hold him tighter than life.”  
  
And she blasts him with a flurry of ice and snow, falling off the skip as he stares in horror as she dances with the Imperial ship, dances too brightly as she falls from grace, fading bright into the oblivion below, her last fragments of being looking at the two with a fond smile, her eyes landing on a certain dragoon, yearning in her own as she takes her last breath, and fades.  
Mio could only watch on, heart sinking as he realizes his own mistake, running his hand through his air as he struggles to speak, mere stuttering and noises escaping, all of which Lumen blocks out in single minded focus...madness.

The rest passed like a blur, Lumen and Mio stealing glances, but too clouded to feel the tug in their aether, how they wished to mingle and interweave, whether it would be grief or pride getting in the way.

Thordan was dead soon after, struck down by Mio’s sanctified paladin blade, wounds healed swiftly by Lumen who continues to avoid him, reasons unknown even to Lumen as peace begins to look in sight...only to be squashed by a blood-obsessed Estinien, and no sooner does Mio gain the help of Hraesvelgr does Lumen suddenly vanish from his side.  
  
**“...Lumen?”** He calls out, looking behind him at the Sea of Clouds.  
 **“...shit-!”** The anxiety begins to set in, the screeching of the Horde in Ishgard, eyes toward the Trine as he tries desperately to be at ease. **“Sigurd is safe...he’s okay and he’ll live.”** Mio reasons, his heart tugging as he pushes it away.

**“...I can’t worry about Lumen now. I...I can’t, not with so much on the line.”** He says, the instincts kicking in as he heads toward the Steps of Faith, where he watched in silent horror as Nidhogg and Hraesvelgr, brothers, fought and maimed with intent to kill, his heart sinking as he sees Sigurd no far off in the sky, tome in hand and Vidofnir at his back as he sails in as back up. Dread seeping in, and terror creeping up his spine as he tears Hraesvelgr from the sky, Mio draws his blade, praying to his Paladin forefathers as he battles with Nidhogg.

**“I can’t lose! I won’t...I WON’T!”** He thinks to himself, surviving Cauterize after Cauterize as he continues to carve deep into his scale mail, rolling out of the way of claws and Geirskoguls as he feels his armor come undone.

**“Not after everything...NOT after I finally…!”** He brings his shield to withstand one more pierce at his person, shattering as he is sent flying backward, body aching and screaming to give in before-  
“Get _AWAY_ from my damn brother!” Sigurd shouts, firing spells after spells, harmless as they are, buying enough time for Mio to stand and look up in horror.  
**“Sigurd you IDIOT! NOO!!”** Mio screeches, Nidhogg swiping his tail at the Au Ra, Vidofnir sent hurtling from the sheer force of the impact, a sickening crack as Sigurd is knocked off, hurdling faster and faster into oblivion. **“HOLD ON! I’m coming just-JUST hold ON!”** Mio shrieks, wobbling as he stumbles to the ground, cursing his aching body

He begins to tear up, stabbing his sword into the ground as he leans on it for support, the form of his brother falling faster and faster urging his mind to run, his body refusing. **“Is this...is this the terror Lumen felt when he...and I abandoned him…!”** Mio shudders, tears swelling as his protective instincts kick in, hissing as he urges himself to run, until he feels a sudden wind pick up past him.  
  
Like a man possessed, Lumen sprints by, Mio shocked as he lunges at Sigurd’s descending form, barely reaching his hand as he barely saves his life, at the cost of his own safety, the sheer force dragging him down, his shoes hooking themselves over the railings, Lumen refusing to let go as he dangles, struggling to lift both himself and a dying Sigurd.

Lumen roars, muscles flaring as he feels the ligaments in his legs snapping, Sigurd meekly looking up as Mio can do nothing but look on in horror as Nidhogg looks at the two Au Ra’s, his maw beginning to leak fire as he snarls wickedly, Mio looking at Lumen, then Sigurd, then Lumen again.  
His breath hitches, hobbling over before Sigurd speaks to Lumen, voice frail and fading.  
 _“Lu...Lumen...you remember...what you promised me, right?”_ He mumbles, face wet from Lumen’s tears seeping through the slits of his mask as he nods, groaning in agony at his leg breaking from the stress.

“Of COURSE I do…! To keep him safe...safe when you couldn’t!” Lumen roars, his grip slipping as Sigurd loosens it. Lumen desperate as he notices Nidhogg preparing to spit scorching magma on them, Lumen’s adrenaline kicking in as Sigurd gives an understanding smile  
“...and do you remember what Mio thinks of you…?” Sigurd reminds him, the sounds of Mio running over, sword in hand as he swings at Nidhogg, Lucia and Aymeri rushing in, flanked by the other Scions as Mio looks on helplessly, screeching.  
**“LUMEN, PLEASE GET OUT! RUN!’** The Miqo’te bellows, Nidhogg’s maw growing brighter and brighter, as the Au Ra looks at Sigurd with despair.  
_“...he thinks you're his soulmate, Lumen…”_ Sigurd reiterates, smiling as he looks at Mio with that same bright smile he yearned to remember. _“He needs you-”_  
Lumen interjects. “HE NEEDS YOU TOO, DAMMIT! I CAN’T FAIL…” He cries, Mio gasping at his outburst and tears. “First...First Haurchefant, then Ysayle...now...now you?!” Lumen cries, Sigurd giving one last bright smile, before turning to his brother.  
_“...hey, Mio.”_ He calls out, the Paladin going ghostly still, the instincts in him to protect running wild, but his feet reusing to move. He barely feels his mouth move, no words with which to speak as Sigurd gives a teary smile.

_ “I’m so glad you came home.” _

**_“SIGUUUUUUUUUURD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_ **

  
And then, darkness.


	5. Only to Dance in the Rain

The first to wake up was Mio, eyes opening as the memories just before flood his mind. No time for grogginess, his body bolts up and adrenaline shoots through his veins. He feels pain and aches around him, the white medical room swelled with mages as his sudden awakening sends the emergency chirurgeons in a heated commotion. The intense cauterization and gashes across his body were signs enough for him to rest, yet the Miqo’te could do anything but.  
**“WHERE’S SIGURD!?”** His disembodied voice bellowed, the heads of the healers reeling as they struggled to restrain his movements, the stitching of his wounds threatening to tear. **“WHERE IS MY BROTHER!?”** He further shouted, a White Mage quickly ushering in alongside the Lord Commander himself. The miqo’te glares at him, lunging at the collar of his cloak and shaking him. **“WHERE IS HE DAMMIT-!”** The grief-struck face says enough, Mio gasping and going pale, knuckles tightening white as he feels a sudden bout of drowsiness, the White Mage uttering a Sleep spell. Mio looks at the Lord Commander, eyes shocked still as a tear gently trails down his face. **“You’re….you’re lying Aymeric...you-”**

The Elezen doesn’t say a word, instead grabbing his hands around his collar, and gives a soft shake of his head, Mio’s denial shattering like glass. His body goes limp, the shock gripping him first before sleep lays him still, the Mages grabbing and laying him down as Aymeric issues orders, another suit of chirurgeons hastily coming in with a gurney. They get back to closing his wounds and applying freezing salves that tingle, in no way as pleasant as the lingering touches from the night under the Churning Mists sky with...

And before he goes unresponsive, eyes heavy and draping shut, he sees the unconscious and bloody body of his Au Ra companion, hastily brought in on a gurney and laid on a bed, open wounds and his arm bent unnaturally to the side. Limp and surrounded by chirurgeonS, he feels something grip his heart, and anxiety lulls him to sleep as the last thing he sees is the man he kissed seemingly dead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning signals his reawakening, eyes opening only immediately to wince shut against the sudden torrent of searing pain all across his bruised body. Arduously attempting to slouch forward, for what seems like hours Mio attempts to will himself up, snarling and hissing at his incapability, and with no more healers or chirurgeons to speak too, the miqo’te is left to stare dully to the ceiling.

Grumbling, he mutters in his head, soon summoning the extension of the Great Wyrm Midgardsormr, the tiny drake appearing in a sparkling array of dust, the aether swelling before blown away by the flapping of its wings. It soars in the air, circling over it’s chosen one before perching on the stool of the bed.  
**_“I shall save mine own playful words for a time more joyous...thou must rest.”_** Their voice echoes deeply, Mio gritting his teeth. **“Midgard, the hell happened...how long have I been out?”** **  
** **“** ** _A week hast past-”_** ** _  
_** **“A DAMN WEEK?! What of the horde!? Of Nidhogg and Estinien!? OF LU-!?”** The Dragon gives a decisive roar, silencing the sudden and disrespectful interruption from the Warrior. Mio lowers his gaze, attempting once more to move before he feels a sharp pain in his abdomen. **_“Your dragoon ally hast been pacified and the horde dealt with. Your friend, I cannot say what will happen, though my foolish broodling is no more…”_**

A painful silence fills the room, Mio seeing the deep solemn grief etched in the creases of his eyes, how he hangs his head low for his dead son, another child lost. Mio frowns before speaking,  **“...no more foolish than us humans. We’ve wronged each other so much, back and forth like some band of idiots.”** The Miqo’te says, oddly reflective and quiet in tone. The drake gives a silent tilt of the head, letting a deep chuckle out.  **_“Thou hast grown, why I remember thou regarding such pretty words as mere lip service in thine earlier days of meandering. Thou hast come a long way since our bout atop the Agrius.”_ **

Mio is silent, quietly staring at the ceiling as he remembers his years of adventuring with the Scions. His lust for coin, for valor, for the ache in his chest to silence as he chased the hems of men. And for a moment, the brief second in his life where he had everything, his brother, someone who was so much more than a fling, and his mission, his unending journey. And the next, gone.

He gives a lifeless hum.  **“I just realized what I lost...and what I can still lose.”** The Miqo'te responds calmly, shutting his eyes and letting sleep take him.

The drake gives a silent stare, opting to return to his own slumber as he silently stares just a bed further down, the unconscious figure of an Au Ra, arm in an elevated wrap, and resting, aether waning.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“I spy with my little eye…”**  
**_“It’s thou ceiling fan.”_** ** _  
_** **“....I spy with my little eye-”** **  
** **_“Thine syringe besides thou bed.”_** ** _  
_** **“....I spy-”** **  
** **_“Thine big toe.”_** ** _  
_** Mio groans, tail thumping displeased as he tilts his head to the perched drake, eyes scrunched frustrated with a deep frown. The Miqo’te gives a disgruntled growl, Midgardsormr merely giving the same deep chortle.  
**“You suck at ‘I spy’, must you read my mind?”** Mio groans, the drake giving an amused snort. **_“Not so much telepathy, as more thine lack of creativity.”_** The Drake corrects curtly, Mio rubbing his aching shoulder. **“...did you just call me dumb?”** He frowns, squinting accusatory at the ancient wyrmling, who only chuckles in response, not a word on their lips. 

It had been roughly three days or so, three days of constant healing, aching wounds, and bedridden limbs. Thankfully, the feeling in his legs had returned shortly before the healers insistence on having him stretch. If he could even raise his arms to his head without feeling he was tearing his bones from the sockets, that is, nights were sleepless and painful, and the constant salves on his back and chest had lost their effectiveness and merely stung now. Something as simple as touching his toes was a foregone wish as of now, like an oasis in a desert, too far out of reach. 

It’s been heavy, Mio recounts. Lumen had been moved to a different room down the hall, the only familiar face robbed from him in this lifeless and sanitized room. The Warrior sighs, rubbing his wrists after having to be restrained when he saw them touch the unresponsive and silent Au Ra. His throat still sore from the shouting and hissing, and how the nurses still remain wary to enter without Aymeric. His face softens, head resting into the pillow, arms on his chest, Aymeric had been a comfort. Provided laughs and conversation when it was just Mio and Midgardsormr. It was a relief to know that Ishgard had started reconstruction and set up the House of Commons so soon, a small step in the right direction. He looks out the window, thinking to himself.

**‘...I wonder what you would think, Sigurd.’** Mio hums.  **‘Seeing Ishgard alongside dragons.’** He wills the tears away as he stares at the empty bed, Lumen’s mask lying quietly upon the pillow.

**‘...Ysayle and you always had such big plans for the future, the wildest imagination.’** He rubs his eyes, Midgardsormr keeping quiet for now, the slowly setting sun creeping ever lower, kissing the horizon as the moon begins to emerge from the eastern sea.  The Ishgardian air begins to nip at his cheeks, the tears cold and jagged, the blankets pulled closer over his bandaged body, longing for warmth and pining for the touch of another. **‘...I wish I had one more moment, just...one last moment with you, Sigurd. Whatever I’m I supposed to do now?’**  
He looks up at the moon, thoughts rushing quietly across his mind, the silence palpable. Mio, mourning quietly alone. **‘...soulmates….pffft, of course you’d be the one to think that. Always been a fanatic for romance…’** He snickers, wincing and groaning as he slowly wills himself to lie up in bed, pillows smushed as he delicately looks out the window. **‘...but, if it were….** ** _him_** **, then…’**

He sighs, turning to Midgardsormr, the request on his lips before he realizes he’s gone, the Wyrmling’s avatar no longer perched at his side, the candle light extinguished from the cold night air of Ishgard. The door to the hallway, wide open, a sudden bellow of crisp winter air, the satin curtains fluttering like wings, the soft shadows reflecting off his scales.

And Mio is speechless, and so is his other.

_ “I’m sorry.” _ Are his first words, Lumen gripping the hinge of the oak door for dear life as his legs threaten to give. “ _ I’m sorry I couldn’t...I’m,” _ He struggles to get the words out, heaving as he shivers against the cold, Mio silent and shocked, eyes glassy.

_“There’s so much I want to say, but I know you can barely stand the sight of me, surely this is-”_  
**“It’s not.”**  
Lumen is quiet, his hair no longer in its long messy ponytail, locks of blue and blonde hang low and shroud his face, his heavy and forlorn face. **“I’m...I’m not good with words. Not….not good with a lot if it's not with a sword.”** Mio mutters quietly, not breaking eyesight from the Au Ra. **“....I was a fool.”** **  
** _“No you were not,”_   
**“I was, Lumen.”** Mio insists.

 _“Mio please understand I-”_  
**“For god's sake Lumen will you put a sock in it!?”** Mio blurts out, voice shaky and cracking, a tear tracing his face, the moonlight washing over the scene. **“I...I’ve lost two of the most important people of my life! My brother...in my own selfishness and idiocy blamed you when I should have been HELPING you! And now, I’ve lost the only person I’ve ever loved!”** Mio spits out, holding himself in effort to keep grounded.  
Lumen raises their head, shocked to silence, Mio shaking under the sheets. **“...when I faced Nidhogg and saw both of you there. I couldn’t do a thing, I could barely move as it was…”** Lumen heaves as he stumbles, leaning on the wall as he shuffles closer. **“But I couldn’t bear to lose Sigurd, bear to lose you...and be alone again.”** Mio admits shakily.  
**“And for nearly four days I’ve been chained to this blasted bed! Hoping and praying like a mad man you’d come back to me, and hold me again-!”** Mio snarls looking out the window, shouting and scorning the moon as it graces the sky in fullness, it’s serenity lost on the Warrior of Light. **“But of course...when you had trusted me with your face...with your vision, of COURSE I pushed you away like the blasted idiot I-!!”**

He feels his face held gently, the chaffed and tender hand cradled gently as it moves his face away to the moon. And there Lumen is, by his bedside, wounds red and aching, eyes glassy and mouth curved gently upwards.  
_“I’m here, Mio....I’m back.”_

It’s Mio’s turn to be stunned quiet, Lumen wincing but refusing to let go. _“For each day you didn’t speak to me, for each day we were apart...I felt incomplete, and then I was left with the truth I was too stubborn to admit. That I need you...the person who made me take my mask off.”_  
He takes Mio’s hand in his own, and places both on one of his pitch black horns. _“How could I blame you? I never did...and I curse my helplessness,”_  
**“You did all you could-”**  
_“And yet I lost you, and I could swear I’ve never felt more helpless then and now. I prayed I could make a difference…”_ Mio looks at him guilty, squeezing the Xaela-esque horn sadly. _“I did not want to lose either of you.”_  
  
Lumen shuts his eyes, dejected and empty before he feels Mio rest his head on his own, his breath ghosting over his cheek.

**“...I didn’t want to lose you too.”** **  
** **\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The early morning sun peers through the aftermath, the early morning panic of the healers charging the early morning, racing across the healing ward in search of the wayward Au Ra who had only just woken up briefly yesterday. The streets clamor and bustle with healers sprinting about, before one with some sense checks in the next room over.

The only occupied bed, once with one, now houses two. Where their resting faces were once etched with pain and guilt, the Au Ra and Miqo’te sleep soundly, cradled in each other’s arms. The wool sheets rising and falling evenly, not a trace of discomfort on their forms no longer.

With a smile and sigh of relief, they close the door, leaving the embracing and sleeping lovers alone once more, offering them just a moment longer of solace together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the first Five Chapters! I'm honored you read up to this point, and I hope you enjoyed it thus far! It's not finished, not by a long shot, but as of now that is everything! If you like it, give it a kudos, but you getting here is more than enough for me. Do stay tuned for future updates for these little disasters, I promise not to disappoint!
> 
> Until next update, peace out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you're at the end! I know it's very short, but this is my first piece of writing with effort, so please go easy on me! Temper your expectations, why don't ya!?


End file.
